Recently, the number of electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone having a touch sensor for detecting a user's contact has been increasing. There are various known contact detection methods including resistive film type, a capacitive type and the like, all of which detect contact made by a contact object such as a user's finger, a stylus pen, and the like.
Also, there has been known an electronic apparatus having a touch sensor on a rear surface thereof in addition to the touch sensor on a front surface thereof.